1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning the surface of the body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning pools is a tedious task that requires the periodic use of cleaning devices that vary in complexity from a simple net to fish out debris to more elaborate pumps and filters. These devices typically concentrate in areas of the body of water requiring considerable time. Most of the debris, however, floats and can be readily removed with the present invention. There are no devices at present that perform this task of cleaning the surface of a body of water, such as a pool or fountain.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,001 issued to Yagoda for an enlarged pool skimmer with a buoyancy component. However, it differs from the present invention because it lacks the wheeled assembly that characterizes the present invention, among other features. Also, Yagoda's patented invention is designed to be immersed substantially in the body of water, with the consequent larger dimensions and weight.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.